


Welcome to Zero Gravity

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Cipher Twins, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Choking, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, Running Away, Swearing, Zero Gravity AU, domestic abuse, like at all, not too bad, this is old so it's not as good as it could've been if I had written it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Running away in the middle of a rainy night onto a random bus to a random town no one even knew existed just to get away from their abusive parents sounded like a good plan.





	Welcome to Zero Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanosan96](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tanosan96).



> This is old as balls lol

"We can't let them treat us like shit forever Will! One day they're going to come home, and when they do they're going to beat us up, and we might not live through that!" Bill Cipher shouted, gripping the end of the mattress he was sitting on. The room he was in was terrible, to say the least. It wasn't a room someone would want to sleep in. Only two uncomfortable mattresses on either side of the small room, no desk or table, ugly walls, squeaky floorboards, dusty ceiling with spiderwebs. Dried blood stained the floors and the beige walls, and a med kit was off in the corner of the room. In another corner of the room was a pile of clothes, a mix of white, black, yellow, blue, shirts and pants. There was a lamp that was in between the space between the two mattresses, since there was no ceiling light, or a ceiling fan for that matter. The room was just in terrible condition. 

On the other side of the small and worn down room, was Will Cipher. The poor 16 year old was sobbing, rubbing at his eyes furiously to stop the tears. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but more sobs and hiccups came out. Bill stared at his brother, his anger subsiding for the meantime. Sighing, the blonde crawled over to his twin, and pulled him close, letting the blue haired teen cry into his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Will," he murmured, rubbing circles on Will's back. Bill rested his chin on top of Will's head, listening as the younger twin stopped sobbing and started hiccuping. 

Bill scowled at the moldy wall, still rubbing circles on Will's back and cursing their parents. 

... 

Will shook terribly, pushing his body against the wall, wanting to disappear. He choked down sobs, biting his tongue so he wouldn't call out for his brother. 

Of course their drunk alcoholic father would have gotten pissed off for some stupid reason and had to take it out on the twins. So when he got home, the first thing he did was go over to the oldest child, and wrap his large grubby hands around Bill's small neck. 

While Will was trembling, Bill was kicking and digging his nails into his father's wrist and taking in as much air as he could while screaming curses. Choking when his father put more pressure on Bill's windpipe, he clenched his eyes shut, and kept kicking at the men, but that was shown to be futile. Opening his eyes, Bill was gasping for air, but didn't get any. Black spots started to dot this vision, but before he was about to pass out, he was dropped on to the floor. 

Bill took in as much air as he could, coughing a lot. He glared at the man, about to say something before he was kicked in the stomach. The man just continued with this, continuously kicking Bill with all of his strength. Forehead, shoulder, nose, cheek. He eventually stopped. 

Bill stayed on the floor, tempted to get up and try and beat the shit out of the old man, but he knew from experience that that wouldn't work. He stayed still, one hand close to his chest, and the other a few feet away, palm up. Bill breathed heavily through his mouth, lots of blood leaking out his nose and dripping onto the wood floor. 

A scream echoed throughout the room when the man stepped onto Bill's outstretched hand, putting as much pressure on it so that it'll hurt badly, but not break any bones. Lifting his foot up, the man grumbled gibberish, before spitting on Bill. He then stumbled out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bill then sat up, rubbing the saliva off of his cheek with the back of his unhurt hand. He gingerly touched his nose, and hissed at the sudden burst of pain. Might've been broken.. Rubbing at his neck, Bill glanced at Will, and smiled at him. It looked crooked, and it didn't exactly look nice from the new bruises on his face and the blood coming out of his nose. 

"Are yo-you o-okay?" Will stuttered, rubbing his eyes. He hiccuped, and walked over to the corner with the first aid kit, beckoning Bill to go to him. 

"Yeah. I'm fine," he mumbled, scooting over to the corner. Lifting up his tank top, he tried to get some of the blood off on to the inside of the cloth. 

"Unsan-sanitary," Will commented, grabbing Bill's hands and removing them from the blank tank top the blonde was wearing. Bill rolled his eyes, and opened the first aid kit. 

"We're gonna get out of here, Will. I promise." Will stared at Bill for a moment before nodding.

…

"Go go go! Hurry!" Bill yelled, sprinting. Will was following close behind him, holding onto Bill's hand. 

"Where a-are we going?" Will shouted back, whimpering at the loud thunder that echoed throughout the loud city. 

"Don't know, but we're getting out of this hell hole!" Bill grinned, and stepped into a large puddle, kicking around the water and creating large splashes of water before continuing to run. 

"W-we should've thought this out more," Will said, glancing back. He laughed when Bill started kicking around some of the water in the puddle, but continued running with him when he started again. "And it's pouring, Bill! Why d-did we go now!?" 

"Because! It's night time and this is the time where we're perfectly fine to head out!" Bill grinned, and skidded to a stop. 

"What are we doing at a bus stop?" Will asked. He pushed his soaked bangs back, looking around. Will squinted when he saw a bus coming down, and stopping in front of them.

"We're getting on a bus, that's what we were doing at this bus stop!" Still holding Will's hand, Bill marched up onto the bus. 

Sitting down in a random seat, he yawned, and stretched. There wasn't anyone else on the bus besides him, Will, and the bus driver. "Well, we might as well sleep. It is night. We'll get off at whatever stop is next after we wake up. Okay?" 

"Uh, o-okay," Will murmured, pulling his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and looked out the window, not exactly tired. "Good night." 

"Night." 

Will watched as Bill leaned against the window, and closed his eyes. Sighing, the blue haired boy looked up at the ceiling, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in a small smile. 

... 

Eyes fluttering open, Bill groaned, and rubbed the crust out of his eyes. Yawning, he glanced out the window, reading a sign that passed by. "Welcome to Zero Gravity," he quoted, brow furrowing. "Never heard," he mumbled. 

"Never heard o-of what?" Will questioned, waking up. He stretched his arms above his head, and yawned loudly. 

"Last stop! Zero Gravity Town!" The bus driver announced, slowing down to a stop.

"Zero Gravity," Bill answered, standing up. Will stood up as well, and exited the seat before walking back a little bit, letting his older brother get off first. The brothers glanced at each other when they got off, and stared at the bus for a moment before it drove. 

"What are w-we gonna do now?" Will mumbled, starting to overthink what was gonna happen. 

"Don't worry!" Bill wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders, his other arm outstretched towards the sky. "The world is full of possibilities, brother of mine!" Will stared confusingly at Bill, before sighing. 

"A-alright. Let's go then," Will smiled. 

"That's the spirit!" Bill laughed, putting his outstretched arm on his hip. "Now, let's go into town!" Now waiting for an answer, the blonde dragged his brother forward and into the town they didn't even know existed until now.

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind this is old and I wasn't as good as writing as I am know even though I still suck at it now
> 
> also the only reason why I posted this here was because there was a serious lack of anything else compared to dear evan hansen that I was posting (cause I was posting everything) so that's why I'm posting this LMAO


End file.
